A new person, new friend
by MeganGleek
Summary: this is a story about rachel b and quinn f, its not very realistic but...


A new person, new friend.

This is quite inrealistic, but its what i would like to happen, but theres now much chance of it happeneing.

*ring ring ring*

The school bell had finally rang, and a long, boring day was over. What made things worse, there was no Glee club after school, Mr Schue had the dentist, therefore it was cancelled.

Everyone shoved their belongings into their bags and scurried out of class, even the teacher! Rachel was left behind, still packing away her things. She was in no rush, seen as she didn't have to rush to glee club, she had nothing to do. As she put each book away in a certain place in her bag, to stall time, she turned to the back of the class to find Quinn struggling to reach her bag. As she was around 8 months pregnant, it was kind of impossible for her.

Even with a bulging stomach, Quinn was still beautiful. Her white dress, blue cardigan, blonde hair, was all just a big distraction from huge belly. Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled.

"Here," Rachel offered, she walked over to Quinn and picked up her bag for her and placed it on her desk. "Thanks, it gets kind of frustrating when you can't do everyday things, like bend over and pick up my bag!"

"I can see that," Rachel laughed, and turned back to her bag.

"So, er... are you doing anything tonight?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Erm... no, why?"

"Oh, don't worry," Quinn quickly put her head down and put her book in her bag.

"No no, what is it?" Rachel questioned Quinn, eager to see what she was going to say.

"Oh, i was only going to ask if maybe, erm, maybe we could maybe hang out for a while." Quinn blushed bright red, and looked down.

"Quinn, i know we are team mates and all, but don't feel as if you have to _hang out _with me after school. Anyways, don't you have friends to hang with, Puck?" Rachel was amazed that Quinn of all people asked her to hang out on a Friday night, they are known enemies.

" well, well no," Quinn blushed, "Britts to hard to explain things to, Santana will laugh at what I say, call me tubers, tina, Mercedes, kurt and artie are at the movies, the boys are watching the big game, and well, i thought maybe i can just talk to you, although you often talk about yourself, I figured that you would be the only person who is willing to actually listen to me, i need to talk to a girl. Do you know what i meen?"

Rachel was shocked, Quinn Fabray was asking her to hang out, saying that she to talk to someone who will listen, she never would of seen this coming.

"w-well sure, ok. Where do you want to go? Back to my place? Its perfect for talking! My dads wont mind, im sure!" Rachel was smiling, she wanted to have a good time tonight, make a new friend she can rely on.

"thanks Rachel, i realy appreciate it! Its realy nice of you."

Rachel got up and walked to the door, and Quinn was still sat at her desk.

"Rachel?" Quinn called.

"yes Quinn?"

"could you help me, im kind of stuck." Rachel smiled, and walked over to Quinn's seat and held out her hand. Quinn grabbed hold and Rachel pulled her up, as Quinn could not make it up herself. This embarrassed Quinn, asking for help. She used to be at the top of the social ladder, and now she's at the bottom, it's a big difference.

The ride home was silent; Rachel drove, as Quinn walked to school that morning. Rachel glanced over at Quinn; she had her hand firmly supporting her baby bump, and an expression on her face which looked painful. "are you ok Quinn?" Rachel said, concerned.

"yeah, im ok, its just the baby, shes kicking real hard."

~O~O~O~

When they pulled up at Rachels house, Rachel jumped out of the car and went to open the passenger seat door where Quinn was sitting, and helped Quinn out the door.

When they walked inside, rachels dad was watching tv "hello sugar plum" Rachel blushed, she had never been called names infront of other people before. "dad, Quinn is here, we are going upstairs for a while, is that ok?"

"yeah sure, sure, thats terrific! You girls have fun."

Rachel and Quinn rushed up stairs, Quinn still looking in pain. When they arrived in rachels room, Quinn sat herself down on rachels bed still clutching her stomach. "are you sure you ok? I mean, ive never seen you in pain like this before, maybe the odd kick, but not for this long, do you need anything?"

"Rachel, im ok im sure its just the baby kicking, il be ok."

"sorry to keep worrying, i just wondered, you know, do you need anything, has this ever happened before? This much pain?" Rachel was concerned, she didn't want Quinn giving birth on her bedroom carpet!

"well, no, but i think il be ok, if it gets any worse, il call puck, he can come and get me. Promise" Quinn was pleased that someone cared about her this much, the person that she used to bully!

"ok, if your sure." Rachel said as she put her school bag in the closet.

"Rachel, i need to tell you something. I need to tell you..." Quinn paused and blushed, "i need to tell you that im sorry, about torturing you in the past, now that i know what it feels like to be picked on, laughed at, all the things i used to do, i hate it, and i honestly cant believe that i did it to you. Im realy sorry." Quinn looked away, ashamed.

Rachel didn't know what to say. Quinn never says sorry, she never used to. Ever since she got pregnant, she has been a different person, more down to earth, more aware of whats going on around her, not shallow.

"thats ok. Now you know what it feels like to be an outsider, you understand what its like." exclaimed Rachel, "I forgive you, and im willing to make a new start if you are?"

Quinn smiled, and held out her arms, Rachel hugged the both of them, Quinn, and the little girl inside her.

"are you hungry, we are having Chinese food tonight?"

"Sure, if you don't mind. Is it ok?" Quinn asked, she didn't want to invade in the Berry's dinner.

"yeah, its cool, we always order to much anyway!"

~O~O~O~

Rachel and Quinn took their dinner up to Rachels bedroom, so they could talk. As Quinn passed the sweet&sour pork, Quinn said "the reason i wanted to talk to you tonight was to apologies, i feel so bad."

"Quinn that is behind us now, let's look at the future, a new start. Quinn, do you mind if i ask you a question about you and the baby?"

"no, i don't mind, actually, it would be easier to talk to a girl about his kinda thing. What is it?"

"ok, are you keeping your baby?" quinns eyes teared up, she couldn't speak. "im sorry, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Rachel felt guilty.

"no," Quinn sniffled, " it will help if i do talk about it. I honestly don't know what im going to do. Im 16, i cant raise a baby, but how do i know that the people who adopt her will give her a life good enough? I love her already, i want her to have the best." Tears ran fast down her face. Rachel moved over next to her, and Quinn collapsed into her arms.

"its ok, just let it out." Rachel said whilst still hugging Quinn. Rachel didn't know what else to say, so she just sat with Quinn, and let her cry.

"im sorry, dumping this on you, its not fair," sniffled Quinn as she wiped away her tears, her mascara smudged against rachels shirt, but she didn't care, all that mattered is that Quinn was sad and needed someone to talk to.

"no no, its fine, trust me, i don't mind at all." Rachel said in sympathy. "hey, do you want to stay here tonight, the boys are probably crashing at pucks place, they probably had a few beers knowing them!" Rachel laughed.

"i don't know, i don't have my things, and its a bit short notice, you haven't talked to your dads."

"no, its fine, they wont mind, you can borrow some pjs from me, il find you something that will fit. You can sleep in the guest room, you probably don't want to be sleeping on the floor, especially with the baby kicking."

"thankyou Rachel, i wish i had taken time in the past to get to know you, you are a really nice person, i should of given you a chance." Quinn said ashamed.

"no problem. It's ok don't worry. We should probably go to sleep now anyway, i didn't realise the time!"

they looked at the time, it was 2:15am!

Rachel found Quinn a pair of pyjama pants and a oversized shirt she got when she went to England, and went to bed, the pjs only just fit Quinn, the shirt was showing here belly, and you could see her popped out belly button as it pressed up against the fabric.

~O~O~O~

In the guest room, Quinn had been tossing and turning all night, she couldn't sleep, she had been having stange pains all night. It was now 4:45am, she was tired, but couldn't sleep. She looked at her cell, she had a text from puck replying from the text she sent him saying she was staying at rachels.

She got up to use the bathroom, the light stung her eyes as she walked in. She tried not to make any noise in there, she didn't want to wake anyone.

The pains in her stomach were getting worse, and she was getting more and more stressed. She wobbled out of the bathroom, and crept into rachels room.

"Rachel?"she whispered, "Rachel?"

"huh? O-oh sorry. What is it Quinn?"she yawned, "are you ok?"

"im so sorry for waking you, i cant sleep." Quinn groaned and pressed her belly, to help the pain. Rachel turned on her lamp and patted the space next to her. Quinn went and sat down next to Rachel.

"whats wrong? Why cant you sleep? Is the baby still kicking?"

"i don't know anymore, it doesn't feel like kicks, what should i do? Quinn asked, scared.

Rachel got out of bed and grabbed her laptop, and typed something into Google. Quinn just sat on rachels bed looking at all the Broadway posters around her room. "Quinn, do the pains feel like a really bad period?" Rachel questioned, referring to the information on Google.

"yeah sort of, why? Is that bad?"Quinn answered, worried.

"it depends how you see it," Rachel started.

"what do you meen?"

"erm, you might be in labour." Rachel exclaimed.

Quinns face went pale and you could see the panic through her eyes "no not now, im only 8 months, the due dates a month away..."

"sorry Quinn, its possible. We need to go to the hospital."

Rachel got towels in the car just in case, and she got quinns things together, Quinn sat on the bed, in shock and pain. When Rachel was ready, she helped Quinn up and told her dads that they were going to the hospital. They offered to drive but Rachel said that she could handle it.

When the girls got in the car, Quinn rang puck.

"hello, puck?" she asked.

"huh, hello? Quinn?"

"you have to get to the hospital." She demanded.

"what ,why? Whats wrong?"

"I keep on getting weird pains in my stomach, Rachel says it could be labour, just be there!"

"what, are you ok? Where abouts are you?"

"im alrite i guess, we are quite close, rachels house is nearby, just start coming now!" she shouted.

"ok ok im just trying to find my keys,"

"ok, hurry up, bye!" she put the phone down.

"is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"yeah hes on his way," she groaned as the pain got worse.

" don't worry, we are almost there now, its going to be ok." Rachel said, trying to comfort Quinn, but i didn't help the pain.

~O~O~O~

Ten minutes later they were in the empty hospital. By the time Quinn had changed into a gown, and been given a bed, puck was sitting with her by her side. The doctors were giving her loads of different tests, and asking all different questions, "have your waters broke?" "whats the pain like?" "how long have you had the pain?"

Quinn answered every question in a frustrated tone, and then the doctors left the three teenages in the birth room alone, as they went to get the results for the tests.

Puck went to get some drinks from the cafe, and see where the results were.

Quinn put her hand on her stomach." Feel there." She said to Rachel. Rachel was in shock.

"r-realy, are-are you sure, ive never felt a baby kick before?" she stuttered.

"yeah sure, just feel, its amazing!" she smiled.

"wow!" Rachel said in amazement, "she kicks hard, no wonder it hurts you!"

"yeah i know."

They sat in silence for a minute, just smiling and feeling the baby girl kick. Then the doctor came in with puck.

"Quinn, i have some bad, or good news, whichever way you see it. Its a false alarm, your not going to give birth tonight. The pain is caused by the baby laying an awkward position, you can go home, but you did the right thing, coming up here." Exclaimed the doctor.

"are you serious? I got that stressed for nothing?" she shouted.

"im so sorry Quinn, i just was worried, i didn't want to take any chances," Rachel said.

"its ok Rachel, thankyou for everything, bringing me up here, letting me eat at yours."

"your welcome! Any time."

By the time they were on their way home, it was time to get up,the birds were singing, the sun was out, it was a nice day. Rachel drove Quinn back to pucks house, where she had been staying since finn kicked her out. " although all the baby drama happened, i had a great night, thankyou Rachel, its nice to hang with a girl who listens to me. We should do it again."

"your welcome Quinn, i had a great time, its nice having people sleep over time to time, so much fun!"

As they pulled up at pucks house, Rachel got out the car, and helped Quinn get up. They walked to the door step, and Quinn put her arms out and gave Rachel a long, deserved hug.

"thankyou Rachel, your a great friend."

The end!


End file.
